Count Vladislav D. Wallacus
Count Vladislav D. Wallacus, who is known as Nosferatu after his transformation into a revenant, is one of the major antagonists in the game. He is the former ruler of Caelrig and is Lynn's grandfather and Count Henry's father in law. He is also a Necromancer during his life and is a devoted worshipper of Thanatos, The God Ruler of Underworld. During his reign, the tax in Caelrig is high enough to make the people starve. He set up high taxes in order to fund his magical research. He wishes immortality, which is why he researched unlife along with the Lich, Al'Grimm. He treasures people of talent, which is why he gathered and raised orphans such as Dreadfilt and Minstrel. During Emmerzail's invasion on Caelrig, he and Al'Grimm prepared a certain black magic they call "Weapon" in order to combat Emmerzail. The Weapon requires a sacrifice that is one that is precious to him, his only daughter, Lisa, Lynn's mother. However, before the ritual was finished, Sonja interferes and resqued Lisa and they both escaped with Aldrinn. After that, Vlad was forced to march his troops south to chase them and along the way, his forces clashed with Emmerzail's forces. He was then slain by Emmerzail and was transformed into the vampire known as Nosferatu. After he became the Nosferatu, he became the most powerful vampire that ever existed and raised his fallen servants to serve him once more in death, creating a grand undead army. After achieving the Immortality that he always wanted, an immortality where he still retain both pleasure and pain unlike Liches and other undead who have discarded it (He views Immortality without pleasure as empty), he proceeds to increase his power in preparation for the arrival of Chaos. He increased the size of his army by raiding villages and cities, attacking his own people, and raise the corpses to serve him. He also have bitten his sister, Lady Elsia, and turned her into a Nosferatu like him and made her his servant. He intends to do the same on Lynn, as he can only turn someone with a blood relation to him into a Nosferatu like him and he needs more servants in order to increase his power. He is currently the greatest threat in Caelrig. Nosferatu Transformation Nosferatu is a type of Vampire that is more powerful than the rest of Vampires. A Nosferatu, like vampires, drain the life force of others, primarily in the form of blood, in order to increase their power and sustain their undead bodies. Nosferatu can infect a human and turn them into a vampire if some conditions are met: #The victim must be related to the Nosferatu by blood. #The victim must be cursed (Bitten) #The victim must despair before dying and become a Nosferatu. In the game, Count Vladislav D. Wallacus is the first Nosferatu to ever exist after completing his research and dying with despair at the hands of Emmerzail and he turned his sister into own of his own after that. Lynn might become a Nosferatu if she despaired before dying after Vlad bit her. Trivia *The author Raindrops, used Count Dracula from Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia as Vlad's face. *Count Vlad's character is inspired from Bram Stoker's Dracula. *The relationship of Count Vlad and Al'Grimm is similar to Dracula and Death from Castlevania series. *Among all characters, only Emmerzail, Count Vlad, Sera, Sonja, Erik and Alice have original concept art. Category:Major character Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Undead